The NightFall
by ReiXO
Summary: "007"CodeName seorang agent dari Reserse Intelegent Negara jepang memberantas sebagian besar dari kasus.Hidupnya yang keras juga membuatnya mempunyai sikap disiplin Penjahat yang telah ia hadapi..Penjahat masa lalunya kembali. berhubungan kembali dengan wanita yang telah ia kaligus memberantas Penjahat barunya.


**The NightFall**

 _ **007**_

 **By ReiXO**

 **This Story hope make you enjoy**

 **Pairing : Naruto and….**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure,Romance**

 **Warning: Typo, Acak – Kadul , OOC Dan Ke-gajean lainnya.**

 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

" _ **How Do I Live, How Do I Breath, When You're Not Here I'm Suffocating**_ "

 _Summary_ : " _007_ "CodeName seorang agent dari Reserse Intelegent Negara memberantas sebagian besar dari kasus di yang keras juga membuatnya mempunyai sikap disiplin penjahat yang telah ia hadapi..Penjahat masa lalunya kembali. berhubungan kembali dengan wanita yang telah ia memberantas Penjahat barunya.

.

.

.

Matahari siang terik menyinari sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap berlogo _BMW Z8_.mobilnya melesat menerobos kendaraan yang berada di dalam mobil terdapat pria ber-surai kuning dengan jas Tuxedo hitam berdasi panjang motif belang - belang berwarna biru ke- abu abuan dan memakai kacamata _Swiss Army_ -nya berhenti di Gedung Reserse Intelegent pengemudi itu turun dengan sepatu pantofel yang pintu keamanan menghampirinya. " Mau saya bantu, Tuan Naruto ?"

" Baiklah Terima kasih, Kotetsu."

Gedung mewah itu mempunyai lobi dengan furniture yang tidak tanggung – tanggung ber-merk tentu saja furniture itu mempunyai style yang ia ke sini bukan untuk mengagumi furniture karya orang ternama dunia melainkan bertemu dengan atasannya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung yang menuju lift yang di sisi – sisi lift itu terdapat ukiran Batik berwarna emas yang menekan tombol angka 17, tempat boss-nya lift terbuka menampilkan karyawan yang sedang bekerja di sana.

Dukkkkkkkk !

"Maaf Tuan, Saya tidak sengaja"

Seorang wanita menabrak dirinya, membuat berkas – berkas yang sedang di bawanya berserakan, karena menabrak tubuh itu berjongkok tepat di hadapanya dengan pakaian formal Hitam semestinya pegawai di itu mempunyai rambut yang lumayan indah untuk dirinya.

"Hati – hati, perhatikan jalanmu oke"

Dengan sedikit canggung ia menjawab "Baik, pak"

Naruto membantu wanita itu membereskan berkas – berkas yang berserakan di lantai..sebagai lelaki sejati tentu ia menolong wanita namanya jika tidak bertanggung yang di pikirkan naruto di kepalanya.

Wanita itu mempunyai rambut panjang Se-pipi bersurai hitam dengan mata Onyx kelam.

"Siapa Nama-mu, Nona"

"Namaku mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto"

Wanita itu permisi dari naruto untuk segera melanjutkan dirinya pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pertingaan Lorong dan berbelok kearah kanan bersamaan dengan arah menuju jendela di ujung lorong yang menampilkan pemandangan indah Kota samping Jendela,terdapat ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan huruf "M".

"Tok….Tok...Tok"

"Masuk !"

"Ceklek"

Di dalam ruangan ber –Ac itu terlihat wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan mataberwarna itu mewah degan full Color Decoration di segera duduk di kursi berwarna merah yang terlihat lebih mirip sofa di depan Boss-nya.

"Jadi ada apa M-Sama"

"Saya Akan memberikan misi baru kepada anda"

"Saya Juga akan memberikan Senjata,Jam Tangan dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan di misi anda,Naruto"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah koper Hitam mengkilap polos tanpa logo memandang penasaran dari balik kacamata hitam legamnya.

Wanita itu berkata,"Ini adalah koper yang berisikan senjata yang tentu saja untuk menjalankan tugasmu".ia membuka koper hitam itu dengan menempelkan Ibu Jarinya."Dan koper ini pun dibuka menggunakan _Fingerprint Sensor"_ Masih dengan wajah Datarnya.

" Pistol _Wilson Combat's Custom Beretta 92/96_ ,Pistol dengan peluru Kaliber 92/96 ini dilengkapi senter (Light) dibawahnya untuk dapat di gunakan di malam hari dengan gagang _Dark Wood_ menambah kesan gagah di pistol ini dan Jangan lupakan logo Wilson berbentuk Huruf "W" yang di ubah menyerupai burung elang lengkap dengan sayapnya Sebagai ciri khas pembuatnya"

"Lalu, Jam Tangan _Omega Seamaster 300_ , Di Desain secara Esclusive Limited Edition yang di pesan design mewah khusus untuk menyelam dan anti magnet menambah kegunaan jam tangan ini."

Mata safir biru Naruto berbinar mendegar penjelasan dari atasannya saja saat ini matanya tidak tertutup kacamata sudah, pasti ia akan "Sedikit" kehilangan harga dirinya. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat Norak di depan atasannya."

Wanita itu mengambil sarung tangan karet yang tebal dari lacinya dan segera mengambil benda kecil dari koper kembali yang di yakini naruto sebuah Pisau Lipat Berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan gagang pisau yang membentuk jalur untuk jari – jari tangan."Ini pisau Lipat yang didesain Khusus untukmu, Karena alat ini-pun menggunakan _Figerprint Sensor_ ".

Ia Melanjutkan "Tunjukkan tanganmu".Naruto memberikan tangan memegang pisau lipat itu Dan…..

"Singgggggg…."Terdengar Bunyi nyaring dari pisau itu cukup pelan saat ia menekan tombolnya tapi, dengan kecepatan mengeluarkan pisau yang mengagumkan."Pisau itu Bukan hanya kecepatannya saja yang mengagumkan, Tetapi juga mempunyai fitur khusus yang sengaja kubicarakan langsung dengan pembuat manufacturer-nya….Yaitu jika sampai bukan sampai kau yang memegangnya, pisau itu akan mengeluarkan listrik dengan sengatan mencapai 200V karena dalam gaganya yang terdapat teknologi baterai terbaru"Ujarnya dengan tatapan senang.

Naruto kembali dibuatnya kagum, Hatinya seakan ingin meledak melihat barang – barang mewah di hadapannya ini."Terdengar Berbahaya-ya"."Tentu Saja" balas wanita Sweet Dropped mendengar pertannyaa-nya ambigu sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bahwa koper ini dapat meledak jika kau perintahkan dengan menekan tombol jarak jauh".Dahi naruto berkerut "Jika koper ini meledak berarti peralatanku juga ikut meledak?".Wanita itu menampilkan secarik senyum senang mendengar anak buah kesayangannya.

"Jika kau meledakkan koper ini dan peralatanmu masih ada di dalamnya, maka secara otomatis peralatanmu terbungkus baja tebal dan sekali lagi hanya kau yang bisa membuka bungkusan itu"Wajahnya tersenyum senang sudah dibuat sangat takjub olehnya walaupun masih dalam mode Formal-nya.

"Baiklah, dan ini adalah hadiah terakhir dariku….".ia menunggu dengan tatapan Serius.

"Sebuah Mobil Baru!"Ujarnya dengan senyum yang semakin mengeluarkan sebulir keringat mendengar di Misi yang lalu ia sudah mendapatkan mobil baru dan sekarang mobil baru Lagi?."Mobil barumu akan ada di Basement"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju basement dengan menenteng Koper berisikan saat ini hanya mengiginkan istirahat sehabis mendengar barang mewah apa saja yang ia segera masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol huruf _B_.Pintu Lift terbuka menampilkan basement yang sepi karena ia memakirkan mobilnya di Block A.

"Tak….Tak….Tak.."Derap langkah seseorang terdengar saat ia menyusuri membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa Di sana!" memincing tapi tiada siluet atau bayangan apapun di belakangnya.

"Ini Saya, Tuan Naruto"Seorang pria yang dikenal salah seorang penjaga yang bernama Kotetsu."Oh kau, ada apa ?"."Aku akan menunjukkan mobil yang akan anda pakai"Ujarnya dan langsung membalikkan badan mengantar naruto menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"i…i…ini…."Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata – menganga berbinar melihat kendaraan mendapatkan sebuah mobil Baru ber-merk _Aston Martin DB10 berwarna biru ke-abu_ safir birunya berbinar terkejut bukan main dengan gaya yang sangat jauh dari ini ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi rasa terkejutnya seakan ia keliling Dunia dalam sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sikapnya, karena hanya dirinya dan Kotetsu saja yang berada di begitu?.

"Tuan Naruto, saya permisi rasakan pengalaman mengendarai kendaraan baru anda!"Ujar kotetsu sembari memberikan kunci kemudian menundukkan kepalanya tanda penghormatan dan segera berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Hah, hari ini akan menyenangkan"Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan menatap matahari yang menampilkan cahaya orange senja."Baiklah mari kita Test Drive!"Ia memakai membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya dengan raut Datar tetapi menunjukkan senangnya.

Ia melesat menuju apartmentnya yang berada di Pinggiran kota Jepang di temani pemandangan kota di malam hari yang indah ini.

Apartementnya berada di distrik _Shibuya_ ,Salah satu tempat pusat fashion kalian Bertanya – tanya mengapa ia tinggal di tempat itu memiliki acces yang dekat dengan toko pakaian, Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah membeli pakaian karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang agent harus bisa menjaga Privasi.

Cittttt! Mobilnya berhenti di parkiran basement apatement itu.

Apartement itu bertingkat 21 dengan Kolam renang di tingkat paling atas berbentuk Outdoor, menampilkan pemandangan _Distrik Shibuya_ yang menggugah mata Dan juga mempunai fasilitas GYM yang biasa ia menuju meja resepsionis dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

Cklekkkkk!

Pintu Apartementnya terbuka menampilkan ruangan bergaya _Victorian_.Ruangan itu terdiri dari Ac – yang berada di Ventilasi, Lemari yang besar untuk menyimpan juga Tv 50 inc.

"Hari ini aku akan tidur cepat".Dirinya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Standart Size itu.

Ia terlelap dengan ini begitu banyak hal baru yang membuatnya peralatan baru yang super canggih sampai mobil baru yang mewah masih menggunakan Jas-nya ia pergi menuju Alam Mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **AN :**

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca Fic saya yang sederhana maaf Jika updatenya agak lama karena saya sedang dalam masa Doakan Saya !.Oh, iya mungkin ini seperti pengenalan saja bagaimana naruto Pairnya maaf masih pun Author baru Jadi tolong Reviewnya Bukan FLAme.


End file.
